customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney's Night Before Christmas 1999 VHS (2001 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Barney, Bob the Builder, Kipper, and The Wiggles from the 2001 VHS re-release of Barney's Night Before Christmas (this VHS actually is from 2001, while the case and label says 2001 and has the HIT Entertainment logo, so I'm guessing that was real, this tape has the fake Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials # Kipper's - Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks and Picnics # Barney Let's Go to the Zoo # Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling # Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Kideo's My Party with Barney Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from 2002 until 2006. *This video aired on Disney Channel from 1999 until 2006. *This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. *This video also aired on Disney Junior in 2011 until 2015. *This video also aired on NBC from 2014 until 2016. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until 2018. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. *This is the first Robert wears the same winter clothes until A Sunny, Snowy Day. Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Christmas VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on October 16, 2001 Category:2001 VHS